


Crush

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “...Have you ever thought that I might like you because you’re different?”





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Crush by Tessa Violet while writing this...

“I just have a question. Answer quickly so I don’t have to look at your shitty face any longer.” 

“I like the words ‘pretty please’.” 

“How ‘bout ‘fuck you’?” 

Zoro didn’t have time for his bullshit nor did he feel like trying to win the bicker war. He was too tired at the moment, the three hours of sleep he got last night had him almost knocked out. It only reminded him about how his insomnia was getting out of control. Almost begrudgingly, he situated himself in one of the hammocks on the deck, ready to sink into the one pillow underneath him until Dartboard decided to be a bother. “What the fuck do you want then?” He almost concedes.

“How did you guys do it?” 

Green brows furrowed. “Huh?” 

“You and Luffy, how did you-” 

Zoro’s hands went to one of his swords. “Look, I don’t know what kinda kinky shit you’re into but that’s fucking pri-” 

_ “Not that,  _ you buffoon!” He exclaims, color forcing its way onto his face. “I’m asking how did you get together?” 

Zoro’s brows furrowed deeper. “Why do you want to know?”

“Do you want me to leave you alone or not?” 

The swordsman’s irritated expression didn’t change, huffing a sigh. “I just told him how I felt and he told me how he felt.”

“...That’s it?” 

“Yeah.” He says like it’s the most obvious thing on the planet, folding his arms behind his head. “Now go away. Shoo.”

Sanji slowly walked back to the kitchen, frustrated and nervous. When he ran a hand through his hair, the sweat in his palms made a few strands stick. He should have known that there wasn’t this elaborate love story between those two meatheads, nothing that would give him the slightest bit of direction. Now, he felt more alone than ever before and maybe one person knew it.

Before he disappeared through the door, he heard Robin and her voice of silk say quietly to him, “The worst that can happen is that he says ‘no’.” 

He didn’t reply or spare her a glance, not that she would want him to. But how was  _ that  _ supposed to make him feel better!? It would be absolute worst case scenario if his crush rejected him! He would be devastated! Then their relationship would be awkward  _ forever  _ and he probably couldn’t handle that. And sure, Usopp could act up a storm and make it seem like Sanji never said it, but then fakery would be in the mix. 

He would never get over ruining their friendship. Period. 

His back hit the door as he let out a sigh through his nose. 

“You okay?” The man in question asks, sitting at the table, drawing up blueprints. He must have snuck into the kitchen while its owner was missing

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” The cook returns to the oven, opening it up to check on the food (even though he knew it was fine). He then moved to the stove where the soup was resting, lifting up the top and stirring the ladle just for something to do. At least so he wouldn’t have to talk or have his facial expressions give away the blatant lie. 

Which doesn’t work.

“Come on, man,  _ I’m  _ the liar here.” He could tell when Sanji was lying by the shift of his facial expressions and he’ll sometimes repeat words or go ‘uh or um’ a lot. Not that he’d admit that… “What’s  _ really  _ going on?” 

“I just…” There’s no getting around this is there? It’s now or never, do or die. “It’s about you and I...and our relationship.” 

Nervous to the point his voice shifted tones, “What about it?” 

“There’s something there.” 

“Oh, well...we’re friends, right?” Usopp asks awkwardly, unsure how to react and obviously confused. He went back to drawing up a blueprint like nothing ever happened. What else was he supposed to say?

“I don’t mean it that way.” Sanji says firmly, turning off the gas on the stove. He turned around and crossed his arms. “You know what I’m talking about. It’s kind of... _ obvious  _ now, don’t you think?” 

The sniper looked up at him, still befuddled. “I don’t...I’m really not sure what you’re talking about.” 

Walking forward, “I’ve heard the other guys talking, even my ladies, several times actually…” And once he reached the table, his hands slammed down on it, making Usopp jump. “And they think that there’s more to our relationship than what meets the eye, longnose.” 

“O-Okay, and?” What was  _ he  _ supposed to do about it? 

“I’m saying that, at least for me, I do feel... _ more  _ towards you.” 

Usopp smiled slightly, thinking that he’s grasped whatever concept was thrown his way. “Well, I do think that we’re more than just friends and crewmates. You’re definitely one of my best friends, so maybe our relationship is special-” 

A loud noise of frustration came from the older man, he dramatically turned away from him, a hand to his forehead. He then put his hands to his hips, looking down at the floor before letting out a nervous huff. “I  _ like  _ you.” He admits quietly, his shoulders tensing as he says it.

“Yeah, just because you put emphasis on li-” 

“Romantically!” He exclaims, exasperated, whirling around to gauge his crew mate’s reaction.

Usopp looked surprised for a solid minute: eyebrows raised, eyes wide and blinking, before he snorted into laughter. He even went into that silent cackling of his where only a few wheezes left his body, his eyes squeezed shut. When he realized that the cook  _ didn’t  _ find it funny _ ,  _ it rapidly faded out. “Wait, you weren’t being  _ serious  _ were you? Because there’s no way-” 

Sanji put up a hand. “Forget it. Just forget I said anything.” He mumbles, making his way to the door to call everyone down for lunch, but was stopped by a hand gripping onto his.

“We’re talking about this.” He says firmly, before changing his tone into a softer one. “Look, I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing  _ at  _ you. It’s because I would be the last person you would ever be interested in...in  _ that  _ way. I mean, really, the great love cook who worships women likes  _ me?  _ Don’t you see how ridiculous that sounds?” He relaxed a little more when he saw the pale hand let go of the doorknob. He sat back down where he was, gesturing for his friend to do the same next to him. “For starters, I’m not even a woman, I’m ugly, I’m a coward, I lie, and complain. There is nothing about me that would be appealing to  _ anyone,  _ let alone you of all people.” The serious look on his face was now sad. “Really, I could go on about my shit personality ad nauseum, so to make it short, I’m not good for you. Literally  _ anyone  _ else on the ship would be better because  _ none  _ of them are like me.” 

The older man silently nodded, looking down at the floor before meeting dark brown eyes again. “...Have you ever thought that I might like you  _ because  _ you’re different?” 

_ “Hell  _ no.”  __ Is replied with bluntness and a little more passion than expected. “Why would you?” 

_ “I…”  _ Christ what a  _ loaded  _ question. “There are way too many answers to that.” 

Color quickly faded onto Usopp’s cheeks, making him briefly look away. “I think maybe this is...this is just cabin fever or something, maybe we’re just really close or...I don’t know. Once we dock, you’ll be able to go out and get anybody so-” 

“I’ve tried!” Sanji exclaims, almost exasperated, remember one disaster that happened at the last place they docked. “But I can never get  _ you  _ out of my head! When I had the chance to be with someone else all I could think about was  _ you,  _ and-and your hair, and the way you smile, and your stupid fucking nose that I think is adorable for some reason, and the way you laugh, and how you look like  _ this  _ now!” He gestured to the body the sniper worked on for two years. “And once I remember all of that, all I can only think about is how I have this stupid crush on you that I can’t get rid of!” And he was inclined to put Usopp at fault...well, really anyone but himself because how could  _ he  _ feel this way about a  _ man?  _ He huffed. “So, what’s your answer?” The look in his eye was grave, as if he expected the worst rejection to ever recieve. 

Usopp’s face returned to the gobsmacked expression, but it seemed a little blank. He blinked. “Wow, I...no one’s ever said that to me be-” 

“For the love of- Do you feel the same way about me or not!? Yes or no!?” The cook  _ needed  _ an answer, the suspense messing with his blood pressure.

“...Yes, I do!” 

“You’re not lying to me are you!? Or I will kick y-” 

“I’m not lying!  _ Why  _ would I lie about this!?” 

“I don’t know!” 

They looked away from each other for a moment, the tension in the air finally leaving. So...what now? The weights been lifted, everything’s been aired out and put on the table. At least, one Sanji’s part, the sniper realizes. 

“I…G-d this is so embarrassing to say, but,” The younger man begins, instantly getting the other’s attention. “I’ve been crushing you since we had the Merry.”

“Since  _ the Merry!?”  _ If Sanji were being  _ completely  _ honest...he kinda thought Usopp was cute back then.

“I know! Really long time! Don’t rub it in, dickhead!” He could feel the heat in his face spread down to his neck. “I thought you were so cool...and kind of an asshole, but cool nonetheless. I admired you a lot and when you stood up for me on Water Seven...I think that’s when it started and I hated you for it because I didn’t have a chance. So all that I’ve been doing was trying to... _ give up  _ on you.” For some reason, he felt nervous, his palms clamming up and his heart trying to jump out which was the obvious cue to keep talking. “Like I literally had no chance with you. I mean, it’s obvious, my face is what nightmares are made of. Geez, if I were a woman, I’d be the ugliest one to ever exist, but I feel like my annoying voice kinda matches and  _ wow _ your face is really close to mine.” Usopp isn’t really sure  _ how  _ Sanji got to getting that close but here we are. 

“You’re so full of shit, you’d make a great politician.” Sanji says softly against thick lips before tilting his head and closing the gap between them. He was a little alarmed at the lack of reciprocation, until he felt some awkward movements- then feeling a little triumphant at being his crush’s first kiss...or maybe he’s just a little surprised but he likes to think otherwise. 

Their lip lock was broken, and Usopp’s face probably hot enough to cook an egg onto, “C-Could we try that again?” 

The cook was  _ all for that,  _ until the kitchen door swung open, the captain making a variety of demands with the crew in tow. He almost  _ hated  _ have mealtimes scheduled where they can just waltz  _ right in the middle of something hot and fucking important.  _ Usopp nearly fell out of his chair trying to put distance between them. Sanji and leapt up, quickly moving to the stove with purpose. 

No, no we’re fine. 

Nothing happened, you're not interrupting anything! 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a piece of this written up a while ago and had no idea how to finish it but I REALLY WANTED TO. 
> 
> As for requests, I'm not sure when I can fulfill all of them but please still send them. They give me strokes of inspiration and i appreciate them!!


End file.
